The Road to Healing
by hopelessdream2005
Summary: After the aftermath of Kai's cruel revenge, Bonnie pays a visit to a certain vampire, and her best friend.


**AN: So for a while I had lost all hope in the show with the way Bonnie was being treated, so much so that I stopped watching it. But after seeing videos of Bamon scenes and watching how their friendship has developed, I found myself being drawn back in. I apologize in advance if any characters are OOC, but I hope you enjoy this little oneshot… or if you want maybe I can do a Damon POV.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or its characters.**

* * *

Bonnie stood awkwardly at the Salvatore's door. Her hand was poised to knock, but she was beginning to have second thoughts. She knew that they needed to talk. So much had happened in the past few days, and although she was happy to be alive, she didn't the man who had become her best friend to resent her for the rest of her life. Her being alive meant that Elena would remain asleep, and she wasn't sure how she could be happy knowing that this caused her friend pain. But she needed to make sure things were still okay between them. He was all she had now. Her grams and father were dead, her mother MIA, and Caroline was busy finding out who she was without her mother. She sucked in a deep breath of air and was about to make contact with the door, only it swung open.

"Bonnie?" The distinct scent of bourbon washed over her along with the way his voice sounded hoarse.

He was a mess, and that broke her. Before she knew it tears pooled in her emerald colored eyes, and she let her gaze fall to her feet, not wanting him to see them.

"Can I come in?" she asked her voice tentative and unsure and so unlike the strong-willed person she normally was around him.

He must have sensed the amount of vulnerability in her voice, because he stepped to the side without a moment's hesitation to let her in. He closed the door softly once she was in and followed her as she made her way to the living area.

The flames blazing in the fireplace did nothing to take away the chill in the air that seemed to cling to her, seeping deep into her bones. Instead it casted ominous shadows about the room with its steady flickering light. She let out a sigh wringing her hands together as he took a seat on the decadent leather sofa in the center of the room.

"Here." He said offering her a glass filled to the brim with deep amber liquid. "You look like you could use a drink."

"Thanks." She mumbled, taking the glass from him and taking a generous sip. The bourbon slid down her throat with a slight burn.

"I am guessing you didn't stop by to borrow a cup of sugar." He gently prodded.

She took another sip before daring to bring her gaze to meet his oceanic eyes as he took a seat across from her. She gently set down her glass and let out a breath of air she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"Look Damon… we need to talk."

"Oh? And here I thought you stopped by to admire my beauty." He lamely joked. She knew that he was trying to lighten the mood, but she brushed his words off.

"You must hate me." She stated softly.

"Is that what you think?" His voice was tender; no trace of sardonic tone that was often woven in it when speaking to, well, most people.

"Well, I wouldn't blame you if you did. I am the one thing that is keeping you from-"

"I don't hate you Bonnie." He interrupted.

She wondered if his interruption was to avoid having to hear Elena's name.

He was in front of her now, kneeling so that their faces were level with one another. He took her hands in his and gave her a small, but reassuring smile.

"I love Elena, but I wasn't about to let my best friend die. We have been to hell and back, and believe it or not Bonnie, your life matters to me."

His words meant more to her than he could ever possibly know. How long had she wanted to hear those words from her mother, from anyone, and the fact that they came from the person who had reason to resent her was touching.

She released one of his hands to wipe away the tears that had begun to fall, a small awkward laugh escaping her lips at the whole situation.

"I should be the one comforting _you_."

"The fact that you are here is comfort enough. Besides, I have drunk alone long enough for the upstanding citizens of Mystic Falls to gossip about the alcoholic inhabiting the boarding house." He smirked, taking a seat next to her.

She laughed. Picking up her class once more and cradling it with both of her hands. She looked around the quiet room and let out a sigh.

"This place just won't be the same without her… I keep looking at my phone, hoping to hear from her." She admitted softly.

Damon nodded. How many times had he done the same thing?

She looked over in surprise when she heard him chuckle slightly.

"What's so funny?" She asked, her eyes narrowing a fraction.

He shook his head.

"Nothing, it's just… when I had come back and you were left in the prison world, I did the same thing. I wasn't sure if you were alive at that point, and Elena had erased her memories of me and kept hoping you would call. I even left you a voice message, which by the way I am glad you will never hear."

"Damon Salvatore actively seeking out my, and I quote, annoying voice? The world must be coming to an end." She laughed and it sounded strange to her ears.

He held up his hands in defense, his glass of bourbon held neatly between two of his slender fingers.

"Well it wasn't as if I had many options."

"Whatever you say Damon." She said with a smile.

Although it felt strange to be able to smile in the aftermath of everything that happened, she was grateful for this moment and for future moments such as this. She wasn't sure what the future had in store for them, but she knew that they would get through this, together and one day at a time. This road to healing may be a bumpy one, but they would overcome anything that life threw at them. It was part of who they were. They were Bonnie and Damon, and they were survivors.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this and feel free to let me know what you thought in a review, and also if you would like Damon's POV**

 **For my Book Bamon readers, I am currently working on an Update for one of my stories and will try to have it finished and up by tomorrow. Love you all and have a great day. XO**


End file.
